The Art of Desire
by ghostly.soul.of.a.writer
Summary: PwP/NaruSasu/cross-dressing/oneshot/Xmas fic - Sasuke always knew Naruto had bad taste in presents but really! A skirt and high-heels! Well. . .it is the feeling behind the gift that counts.


**Disclaimer: Alas! What a Christmas present it would be to have ownership of Naruto~!**

So, err…-clears throat- This was my first attempt _ever_ at a sex scene. I wonder if my family would be proud to know that the first ever sex scene I write is based on two _male_ manga characters –sweatdrops-

I'm not entirely happy with it – Sasuke's to sappy for one thing – but it's way better than the first and second draft of it lol

ZOMFG! It's not angsty!!!!!! –is shot-

Sorry, it's **not beta'd yet**. It's Christmas and I thought I'd leave my Beta be until tomorrow or something…Although, I haven't been in contact (nor written any fics) in like 8 months so she probably thinks I'm dead or something -facepalms-

**Warnings: Lemon, NaruSasu, Naruto in a skirt and heels, a touch of OOCness for Sasuke, PwP.**

**EDIT: Has now been beta'd by solitare1……twice… Much love, Solitaire!**

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**T **h e **A **r t** o **f **D **e s i r e

**B** y : **. g **h o s t l y **. s **o u l **. o **f **. a . w **r i t e r**.**

Sasuke tramped through the front door letting it slam shut behind him. He quickly marched to the kitchen and dumped the shopping bags on the counter – he'd put them all away later, he needed to relax now. Trudging back towards the front door, he peeled of his snow-covered jacket placed it neatly on the wall hook, ran a numbingly cold hand through his equally cold black hair, and took off his shoes and socks. Already warming up, he plunked himself down on the over-sized couch, glad that Naruto had – for once – remembered to turn the heat up; that blond fool had an unusually high tolerance for the cold, in Sasuke's opinion.

He switched on the TV, turning the volume down slightly, and closed his eyes.

He never really watched TV (mindless sitcoms and reality TV shows gave him a headache) but liked the background noise it created – the dark-haired man never felt truly alone so long as there was some form of background noise.

Speaking of being alone, where was Naruto? Despite it being quarter 'till midnight, Sasuke doubted he'd be asleep; not when the blond knew that Sasuke had been Christmas shopping. Naruto loved giving and receiving gifts and all the other pleasantries that came with the festive season. Sasuke, on the other hand, hated it; the rushing around, the greediness, the stress of it all… however presents were expected of him and this year it was his and Naruto's turn to host the Christmas Day lunch. Naruto had jumped at the chance to go food shopping for Christmas Day but, as usual, his idea of a feast consisted of ramen, ice cream, cake, ramen, party poppers, streamers, party crackers, ramen, honey, a leg of ham, and more ramen. Needless to say Sasuke had been left to buy the rest of his Christmas gifts as well as decent food and drink for the party.

He was going to make Naruto pay for making him spend his Tuesday night shopping… so many people! Just being around such crowded places made Sasuke irritated enough to punch an unexpected shopper. And who better to take his frustration on than Naruto? Oh well, Naruto's absence only gave Sasuke more time to plot his revenge.

Before Sasuke could even begin to plot, however, a large hand slipped over his eyes and a heavy weight vaulted over the back of the couch and landed on his lap. A warm tongue licked its way across Sasuke's jaw line.

"You're reflexes are getting slow, ne, Sasuke?" came a soft voice by his ear.

"Hn. You'd be slow too if you had to shop in such crowds." Deadpanned Sasuke. He pulled the hand over his eyes off to reveal Naruto. An eyebrow rose as he noticed bright red spots over each of Naruto's scarred cheeks. Before he could ask as to why the idiot was blushing, the ever cheeky Naruto grabbed both of Sasuke's hands, pulling them above his black hair and intertwining their fingers before giving Sasuke a long, teasing lick across his face from his chin, along his cheek, and ending at his hair line.

A dark, disgusted growl formed in Sasuke's throat. "Get off."

"But I can't," chuckled Naruto. He blushed harder. "It's Christmas Eve-Eve so I really have to give you this present tonight, 'cause I don't think it's the sorta thing the other's wanna see on Christmas day and Christmas Eve itself isn't the best idea. I'm low on money at the moment so I had to go for non-expensive gifts. Well that's not really true. You're first present cost a fair amount of money – if only I'd taken Hinata up on those sewing lessons it would have been cheaper, although I can't say much about the quality – but the rest of the presents (including yours) are cheapies. I could have gone for more expensive stuff but that would mean I'd have to borrow money off you or someone else until after Christmas and there's no way I'm owing anyone money – especially you. You know, you really are a bastard when it comes to bugging people to get stuff! You really should learn some patience, y'know? Not everyone earns as much as you and - "

Sasuke groaned. Naruto's babbling was giving him a headache. At least Sasuke knew the reason behind the blond's blushing now; Naruto always rambled on and on whenever he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Naruto – shut up. You're rambling."

Naruto stopped mid sentence to stare down at the raven. "Oh… Heh… Sorry…"

That's when Sasuke noticed it.

Naruto was dressed in a red Christmas outfit.

And that wasn't all… it was a girls Christmas outfit. Complete with a red bow-clip and a red, white, and gold mini skirt.

Poor Sasuke could do nothing but stare. "Naruto…w-wha..?" he faltered.

Realizing Sasuke had spotted his outfit, Naruto scrambled off the couch and stood in the middle of the lounge room swinging his hips slightly so that the short skirt twirled.

Sasuke almost choked on his tongue. Naruto was also wearing thigh-high stockings and high heels.

This has to be punishment enough, thought Sasuke as he stared at the other man, maybe I could take a photo of this and make it into a Christmas card for everyone…?

"So…what d'you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You look ridiculous, Naruto."

The blond's red-flushed face dropped a little. "Asshole! I put a lot of effort and embarrassment into this."

"It's embarrassing for the both of us, Naruto." said Sasuke as he stood.

"What's that meant to mean!?" screeched Naruto as he followed the other man down the hallway, his high-heels clomping loudly on the wooden floor. "You can't escape from me!"

"I will, but first I need to find a camera. Your photo with this outfit on should be punishment enough for making me go shopping for the food."

"WHAT?!" Screeched Naruto even louder as Sasuke walked into the bedroom in search of the camera. "This is your Christmas present, bastard. Don't sell me out like that!"

Sasuke stopped dead in his place. His what…?! Oh god, Naruto was even worse at buying gifts than Sasuke had thought. He turned on the spot, dodged around mr-gay-fairy-elf and walked out of the room.

"Where the hell are you going now?" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke heard a yelp and a thud behind him. Presumably Naruto had tripped over in the heels in his haste and anger.

"I'm getting some aspirin and going to bed. You can put the food away." replied Sasuke, not bothering to turn and see if Naruto was all right, let alone help him to his feet. But before he could even reach halfway across the lounge, Sasuke found himself pinned to the wall, his face just inches away from Naruto's. He cursed himself, his reflexes really were getting slow. Maybe he was catching a cold?

"Dammit, Sasuke!" growled Naruto his scars made even paler by the red-flushed skin underneath. "Why are you so annoying? I spent ages trying to think of what to get you. Not to mention the embarrassment of buying it!"

"Then why buy it?"

"Because you're hard to please and even harder to get horny!" Naruto's face seemed turn to stone as he realized just what he'd blurted out. "Er… I… Mean… Umm…"

"That's it? You're dressing like a girl to get laid?" Sasuke let out a huff that was his equivalent to laughing.

Naruto's cheeks turned even redder and the blush started to travel down his neck. "N-no, it's not like… that…" he stammered, "It's just – well, you're so hard to figure out! No matter what I do it's almost like you have no sex drive and then suddenly - pow! – and I can never figure just what it is that turns you on!"

"You seriously haven't figured it out yet? You really are dumb, aren't you?"

Naruto gave a loud growl and bared his teeth as he placed more of his body weight against Sasuke and dug his rough, uneven nails into the other man's pale hands. "You don't like it rough, you don't like being blindfolded or anything bondage-like, you don't react differently to being either top or bottom, even your turn-on spots don't get you going! How can they be turn-on spots if they don't make you horny?!"

Sasuke smirked. "So you thought this would get me off, hmm?" he asked teasingly, giving the blond's bottom lip a light nip. Skirts and heels were far off the marker when it came to being turned on but Sasuke loved getting Naruto hot and bothered only to watch the blond's reactions when he refused to do anything even slightly sexual.

"I'd hoped," said Naruto grumbled softly, his teeth nibbling on Sasuke's earlobe. "You're such a bastard. This is so embarrassing! Not to mention I'm wearing heels and stockings and even shaved my damn legs so it wouldn't look as stupid. It took me three hours just to learn to walk in these damn shoes."

Sasuke teasing smirk morphed into a very small smile at Naruto's words. Naruto really was daft. It wasn't the actual acts that Sasuke liked; it was the thought behind them. Licks or bites didn't turn Sasuke on, he responded solely to feelings and needs of Naruto. Sex had never really interested him, all he wanted was to know that someone wanted, needed, and loved him. He had always pretended to ignore the world and those within it but the truth was that ever since his family had died he'd been searching for some form of acceptance. He knew it was girly and cliché but that's just how his mind worked. He supposed that's why he allowed Naruto to stick around; the idiot always tried so hard to empress Sasuke. Not to mention the complaining and whining when Sasuke wouldn't make out with him and the moans and sighs the blond emitted when Sasuke did. Naruto needed Sasuke as much as Sasuke needed him. Although he'd never admit it, even if it meant being castrated and buried alive. Sasuke was not an openly emotional person. Never - Ever.

"So tell me, moron, just why was it oh so embarrassing to buy this outfit, hmm?" Questioned Sasuke as he slowly pushed Naruto away from the wall and towards the back of their large couch. "Don't tell me you asked to try it on in the store."

"Of course not!" snapped Naruto. The top of his thighs hit the back of the couch and Sasuke forced him to sit on the edge, the blond's legs wrapped about his lover for balance. "But I had to make sure it was going to fit me, didn't I? So I was measuring it up against me – you know, making sure the seams would be inline with my side and all that. I was sure no one was watching but then this old lady shop-worker appears out of no where and asks if I needed any assistance in finding the right size. I tried telling her it was for my girlfriend who was roughly my size."

"Hn. Really, Naruto, who would believe that? You suck at lying as it is." Sasuke murmured against Naruto's neck. A small dark bruise was already spreading across the tanned skin beneath his lips.

"It's not my fault the old hag wouldn't believe me when I told her it wasn't a surprise for my boyfriend!" Sasuke bit down hard on Naruto's neck; he hated the term boyfriend. "Ow! Fine, damn it, lover."

Another bite, this time hard enough to break the top few layers of skin.

"OW!" Naruto yelped. He tried to pull away but Sasuke's teeth followed, never breaking away from his neck. Sasuke clamped harder as he and Naruto toppled over the edge of the couch, the blond landing with his head hanging halfway off the cushions.

"Ow!" Naruto howled again. "Fine. Fine! Friend with benefits! Just stop the fucking biting, would you? It hurts like hell."

Content with Naruto's answer, Sasuke released the skin from between his teeth and gave the tortured area a few licks and nuzzles. He refused to be classed as any form of boyfriend or lover. That sort of commitment meant trusting someone with your heart and hearts were easily broken. He knew it annoyed Naruto to no end but Sasuke hated the thought of such a large bond. Who knew when Naruto would leave him? It was better to pretend that he just used Naruto for sexual release than actually admit to having handed Naruto his heart on a sliver platter. He could never admit his true desires – even to himself.

"You really have no social skills, you know that?" mumbled Naruto as he wiggled his way away from the edge of the couch to lay lengthways along it, his feet hanging over the armrest.

"And you have no fashion sense."

Before Naruto could snap back, Sasuke brought his lips down to meet Naruto's. When Naruto let out a small, soft moan Sasuke nipped and licked at the blond's lips. Releasing a lusty sigh, Naruto parted his lips, allowing Sasuke's tongue to ravish his mouth. Their tongues battled for a while and Sasuke soon felt Naruto's legs lift up and wrap around his thighs, the high heels digging into his calf muscles. The kiss deepened, both men kissing hard enough to knock teeth and squish noses. Undignified moans issuing out of Naruto's and – much to his disgust – Sasuke's mouths. Their hands (which, until now, had been held above Naruto's head) absentmindedly moved to new positions: Naruto's grazed over Sasuke's stomach and back; Sasuke's fumbled with the buttons on Naruto's girly Christmas top. As soon as the last button was freed, Sasuke attacked Naruto's chest and neck – licking, biting, and sucking.

The blond's hips began to grind against Sasuke as he fought to get his breath even between quiet moans. Neither of them was hard yet but, by the feel of it, Naruto would be a rock very soon.

"So what got you going so quickly?" the blond asked, his back arching as the raven's tongue hit a sensitive spot on his side.

Sasuke stopped teasing a tan nipple to look up at its owner. A small, lust-filled smirk played on his lips. "You." He said simply before leaving a trail of kisses down his torso.

"Yeah right. Just me has never been enough before - " Naruto's complaint was cut short when pale hands slithered up his thighs and underneath the short Christmas skirt. Thankful that the blond had at least had enough dignity to wear means underwear and not some girly J-string, Sasuke slid the underwear down.

Naruto inhaled softly as a warm tongue traced over the now quickly hardening organ. The room was silent except for Naruto's pants and occasional moans. Tanned fingers gripped black hair tightly, tugging and pushing at the skull beneath.

Sasuke gave the slit a light lick with his tongue before tracing the main vein. Gathering a small drop of pre-cum, Sasuke raised himself over Naruto and used his tongue to spread the liquid over his top lip. Naruto let out a long groan as he watched Sasuke slowly lick his lip clean again.

Sasuke moved back to his previous position above Naruto's cock. "Tell me," he said, giving the tip another lick, "how much to you want this?" Sasuke's hand reached for the blond's balls allowing his fingers to feather over them gently. "Do you need this? Do you want me?" Sasuke cups Naruto's balls and massaged them softly while he stretched a finger out to tease the outside of Naruto's anus. "Do you need me, Naruto?" he breathed before all but swallowing Naruto's weeping penis whole.

Naruto gasped loudly and bucked against Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke continued to bob up and down slowly. He could barely believe what he'd said; he'd teased Naruto before with these sorts of words but never had he put so much emotion behind them. Great…now all he could do was wait for Naruto to reject him or start laughing.

"S…Sasuke," Naruto said, his voice scarcely above a whisper. "I want you…nghh…so badly. You…this"

Sasuke gave one last suck to the still-erect member leaning over Naruto; eyes inline, their noses just centimeters apart. A genuine smile spread slowly alone his lips; Naruto never uttered those sort of womanly words. The blond must be just bursting with love tonight, thought Sasuke, of course, there's always a chance that cross-dressing had gone to his brain.

Breaking the staring competition between the two men, Sasuke lowered his head and nipped at the skin just below the ear. "Prove it. Show me just how much of a man a guy in a skirt and high-heels can be, Naruto."

That was all that needed to be said. In a flash of an eye, Naruto had flung Sasuke on his back and started to strip his lover between heated kissing matches. Soon Sasuke lay naked, panting under an equally breathless Naruto; his clothing (along with Naruto's Christmas top and underwear) lay strewn around the room. Naruto was about to pull off his skirt and thigh-high stockings when a hand stopped him.

"Leave them on," demanded Sasuke. "think of it as extra punishment for making me shop tonight."

Naruto glared at the other man and was halfway through accusing Sasuke of being a kinky bastard who liked cross-dressing when a sharp bite to the neck made him yelp in pain. Sasuke had bitten the exact same place as before.

"They stay on, Naruto." And before the blond could protest further they had locked lips again, Sasuke dragging Naruto down with him.

"If you wanted sex so badly…" Sasuke paused as Naruto's hand pumped the raven's erect member, his lips assaulting Sasuke's pale chest, "Why didn't you just… mmm… go to a club or something?"

Still giving Sasuke's shaft slow pumps, Naruto kissed his way up to Sasuke's pale neck. "Because," his whispered, "none of those men would be you."

The dark-haired man let out a loud mewling sound as Naruto nibbled, licked, and sucked on the base of his neck. His heart sped up ten-fold at Naruto's whispered words.

Sasuke's hands clasped tighter at Naruto's golden hair. "Hurry up!" he choked out, grinding his hips harshly against Naruto's. "Now, please."

The blond stared at Sasuke in shock for a few seconds; after all, Sasuke never said kind words like please. Never. Ever.

Sasuke ground harder against Naruto, "Don't make me say it again. Hurry up!"

"Ah…um, yeah. Ok. Just let me get a condom and – "

"No. Just us. No lube, no condom."

"But, Sasuke…"

"Hurry up!" Sasuke continued to grind even harder.

"Fine," Naruto sighed in defeat. His placed his fingers in front of Sasuke's lips so the raven could lubricate them in saliva. While waiting for Sasuke to finish with his fingers, Naruto lapped his way down to Sasuke's belly button – which also happened to be the pale man's main turn-on spot. Slowly, he licked around the belly button before dipping his tongue in. He was rewarded with groan and arch of the back. He worked his tongue around and in the navel until Sasuke relinquished the blond's fingers.

Without any further hesitation, Naruto inserted a finger. Sasuke let out an annoyed growl that quickly grew into a soft moan as a hot mouth closed over his left nipple. Naruto continued to keep Sasuke's mind of discomfort and pain as he added and moved multiple digits by clamping his lips over Sasuke's nipples, penis, and mouth – anywhere he could reach.

Slowly Sasuke relaxed and Naruto deemed him ready. The blond quickly coated his shaft in both his and Sasuke's pre-cum and added a little spit before withdrawing his fingers and giving the raven's lips one last lick as he slowly pushed in. Sasuke grunted in pain, his eyes screwed shut and his teeth exposed. It was the most pain he'd experienced for quite a while.

"Shit. Sorry, Sasuke. See, I told you we should have used - "

"Shut…up. Move."

"But…"

"Move!"

Eyes still screwed shut, Sasuke focused hard on his breathing. Above him, he felt Naruto re-arranging himself and placing Sasuke's legs over his shoulders. Without warning Naruto began to move.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain. He refused to allow his eyes to water and admit to himself that sex without proper lube was a painfully stupid mistake.

Naruto's callused hand wrapped itself around Sasuke's aching erection as he began to thrust faster.

As his body became used to the intrusion, Sasuke found himself meeting Naruto's hard thrusts. A mixture of heavy panting, grunting, and moaning from both men filled the air.

A sudden shift position caused a loud gasp to slip through Sasuke's lips as Naruto brushed the bundle of nerves inside of him.

"There…again…" was all Sasuke could groan out and, being the ever-so-kind man he was, Naruto could only smirk and oblige to his lover's will. He rammed at the same spot again and again. The men exchanged many sloppy kisses, each one punctuated by Sasuke's commands: 'harder', 'faster', 'slow down', 'don't stop'.

One particularly hard thrust from Naruto sent Sasuke's mind white. He bit down hard on Naruto's bottom lip and his neatly clipped nails clamped down on tanned skin. His back arched and felt himself tighten around Naruto's cock. With one last pump of Naruto's hand, Sasuke allowed himself to cum with a strangled cry and a shiver, covering both of them with sticky fluids. Above him, as the black-haired man began to relax and his body became limp, the blond gave a few more enthusiastic thrusts before he came, choking out Sasuke's name as he rode out the orgasm.

A small moan swam around Sasuke's throat as he felt Naruto slip out of him. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath while he committed the night's events into his memory. He needed every memory perfect; if something was to happen, he needed to know he could remember every second he spent with Naruto. If something were to happen, he'd need the happy memories. The love.

He could feel himself slipping into a peaceful sleep when a pair of lips captured his own.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured, his warm pants spreading over Sasuke's lips, "Sasuke, you're bleeding a little… told you we should have used the lube."

A small, groaning sigh escaped Sasuke as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He really was quite sore… not that he'd ever tell Naruto that.

"I'll live." He muttered.

The raven was pleased to see the bite marks he'd left decent bruises all over his blond partner. He let out a huff-like-laugh as soon as he caught sight of the other man's appearance: messy hair, flushed cheeks, panting through abused lips, a mass of bites and bruises covering his neck and chest, sticky white semen slowly dripping down his body.

Well, at least the girly skirt is ruined, observed Sasuke smugly as he looked at the cum-soaked fabric.

His pale hand wrapped itself around Naruto's neck as he gave the man one last, passionate kiss before forcing himself to stand. He refused to limp or show any signs of the pain he was in and didn't even bother to stop when Naruto asked him where he was going.

"Shower. Then pack away the shopping." He called out over his shoulder. "Hurry up and change out of that gay outfit. And you better burn it or something, it's hideously girly."

"Aww! Come on – it works well with my legs, don't you think?" Naruto joked, scampering after his partner, heeled shoes clomping against wooded floors. "So…up for a round of shower sex, hmm?"

"No."

"Come on! You're already naked, I'm almost naked…you can help me take of my skirt."

"No."

"Sasuke…! Please! I'll let you make me bleed this time."

"How about I punch you in the nose and make you bleed? And stop staring at my ASS!"

And with that, Sasuke marched into the bathroom and slammed the door in Naruto's face.

"Dammit!" mumbled the blond as he turned on foot and stalked towards the bedroom. "How'd he even know I was staring at his ass? Stupid asshole has eyes in the back of his head…"

Turning on the hot water, Sasuke smiled as he listened to his friend with benefits' sulking. Naruto had said that he'd only wanted Sasuke. Naruto really, truly loved Sasuke. Surely a sane man would have to be absolutely, one hundred percent, head-over-heels in love with someone to cross-dress, of that Sasuke was sure.

Maybe…Sasuke wondered as he let the hot water cascade over him, Maybe it was time to take their relationship to the next level?

O~o~o~o~o~o

For those wondering, by the 'next level' Sasuke means emotional connections and commitment…not sex…obviously…

Just in time for Christmas! I never thought I'd finish it…I mean hell, I started a Xmas fic last December but didn't finish it in time so I changed it to a New Years fic….and it's still stilling in my USB half finished -_-

I really wanna try and finish it ASAP so I can actually upload it this year.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**

Hope Santa left you lots of goodies!!

Mind you, if you're reading this it probably means that you'll be getting a hunk of coal like me -evillaugh-

Oh, and I'm so sorry for not uploading anything in ages. -hangs head in shame- It seems my computer hates FF and likes to block it alot....


End file.
